Darling in the FranXX: The Klaxosaur Prince
by Yupiel
Summary: A small child that must protect the existence of an entire race with his life. The child, which has blue colour horns on, was raised like a pig for slaughter. What is that like, not to feel anything? Just a weapon in her cold hands, not a beloved child. On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

In the middle of great hall standing a small boy with blue eyes. His pupils were white and slightly highlighted. Very thin body, which private parts were covered by the black cloth, resembles something between latex and plastic. Expression of his face always were calm and gentle. More like stupid, because his eyes were downcast and mouth lightly open. He doesn't seem too smart.

Stood like that a little bit more, he starts spin his head around. Where is he was? Oh, it's very simple. He was home. Enormous sized placement was so big, that if try to see the edge of the room you just don't see it. Majestic pillars towered into the darkness. In center of the room was throne on which sat on Princess.

The boy was bored. He tried to fun himself in different ways. He was just an ordinary kid, such a restless boy. He already ran around pillars and played watching stones in the floor. Then he began looking at his arms. His eyes slightly narrowed down and mouth opened. The boy tried to understand something, but he can't. Suddenly he is pry black cloth on his right hand and start to pulling back it.

"_Stop._" a rigorous voice said. Where did it come from? This feeling that this voice was everywhere at the same time. The boy just made a face and continue pulling back black cloth, ignoring the voice. "_I said stop!_" the voice repeated, much louder, much stronger than before.

The boy suddenly clutching his head and fell down on his knees. From eyes flowed tears unstopped and at his face was expression of strong pain. Resembled kind of mental attack or something. He felt strongest pain in his brain, but nothing can to do about it. The boy definitively fell down on the floor and began roll side to side.

"_Pff-f..._" she mumbles to herself, despite the fact that this thoughts were sended to boy mind too, and got up out the throne. Not going down on the stairs but jumped uses his tentacles, she's is landed right in front of the boy. "_I told you to not pull it?_" white-haired girl squatted and put her hand on the boy forehead. It was hard because he continuously rolling. "_Calm down._" she responded to him. And boy is calmed down.

He's curled up on the cold floor. Pretty interesting that floor wasn't dirty, instead it was very clean. The princess a little pet his shoulder and back to the throne.

* * *

Only darkness. Nothing can be to see. The boy opened his eyes, in front of him can to seen stairs that leads to the high throne.

"_You're awake already?_" she stated. "_Want to eat something?_" her eyes were closed. Voice was so calming and peaceful.

The boy just shaked his head and ran away in deep of the placement. On the princess face showed up smile.

* * *

He ran through solid darkness in the corridor, which walls and rocks were covered by some sort of material which resembled magma. The boy knew that his mother isn't watching him while he ran around a cave. The cave mixed itself lost technology and ruined buildings of forgotten race. Numerous rooms and each have its purpose. His favorite one was room that have a bunch of computers and wires. This room wasn't too big. In the middle has been installed some kind of advanced equipment. He is walked towards it and put hand on it's leg. It were designed from unknown dark metal.

"_You definitely love this place, aren't you?_" metallic sliding door opened. The princess stood in the aisle. White-haired boy at first jerked in fright. But quickly calmed down.

She walks toward the boy with her small steps.

"_You don't know what is this place?_" she put her hand at the boy head and shook up his hair. The princess wasn't pretty high, but the boy was to her waist. He looked at dark unknown equipment, then from the bottom up at her.

"_This is place where you was born._" the boy heard it in his mind. "_We need to return..._" with these words she took the boy and led him away of this room.

And everything returned to the initial state. The princess majestically sat up on the throne while white-haired boy play around in the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: What was before..._**

High up on the mountain, among the grassy, there was a cave which walls of rock were covered by beautifully patterns. Renovated place of past, owned by nameless creature got off of legends, for current generation.

It's been centuries since the last time. Humans walked back and forth like ants. They trod their little feet at the ground which hadn't built by them and for them. But who cares about?

"My mama told me," a little human's boy looks at the statue of unknown creature resembles human ones. "That we're, humans, had been unable have children... and he came and saved us."

"Bullshit!" quire rude cut off a girl with horns at her forehead, one of them was a little smaller than another, purple colored at tip, she is human. "Just a legend, ya really believe in stuff like this?"

The girl has began to laughs while the boy continue keeping his sight on the statue from the bottom up. He had strange feelings while watching statue of the unknown king according to legends saved humankind. And as if that wouldn't bother him, but wish and persistence to know history of the world of his, and necessity to remember mistakes of past for prevent them happening in the future. Everything that he is should to know, what was before...

It was a long ago and now the cave is a fully functioning museum.

His cradle of tranquility and eternally sleep.

* * *

Thousand of soldiers marching towards the gate from their home. Every one of them leaving home feels sadness and sorrow. They praise their prince of despair are sitting high up on the throne. What a miserably pose, full of boring and fatigue. His decision — fate of what happens next, which hand he will wave, it will be.

Once again, the world is shattered piece by piece. Cities on fire, civilizations are burn out.

"_Shields,_" be heard a loud voice in the blue ears of every defender of the planet. "_I said turn on shields, now!_"

The whole planet was covered with one big hexahedron shield.

**BOOM**

And the shield is gone.

* * *

"Remember what I'll tell you," the prince leaned over _her_ which was shorter now. "You'll should do this, when the time comes..."

He nods.

"As your wish," came out of his mouth at a very ancient unknown language that doesn't exist now.

* * *

It seemed to be the end.

But it wasn't.

The prince is very strong willed.

Walks towards enemy over corpses of his people, tentacles moved behind him. Survived ones is marching behind of their prince. He's moved by tentacles, crushing every enemy unit absolutely furious. What they can to do against monster like that? His tentacles breaks into corpus of mech and takes control of it. And as if it wasn't bad enough, they somehow managed to separate him from augmentations. The last battle is coming.

Without people, move step by step over bodies, approaching back to the throne. Bleeding and injured he connected to himself a bunch of wires and cables. Linked to the throne literally without opportunity to stand up. Thing that once had reminded of his majesty and power, now is nothing but the prison of his body. Half-destroyed crown on the head as reminder of his failure.

Thousand of years and centuries, thousand of stories of the brave people and world evil. Tales from the old days when your mothers had talked about them. Is it possible there is happy end for that tale? Was he born in natural way? Did he have a family? Why everything is become like that? So many unanswered questions and the only route to find the answers — remember, what was before...

* * *

Day turned to night.

And so it went on at least for thousands of years.

He will remember day by day of every moment he is spending at the throne.

Each second, wasting the time for those, who don't deserve it. Droplets of a tears streaming down his face, leaving behind the black strips. He's gonna cry like that for the next thousand years, and this is just the beginning.

Had connected himself to the nerve center his body lost most of the main functions, even display of emotion. Only pupils slightly flutter every time of strong feelings and be able to move his lips to speak since his crown is broken. But with whom since everyone died? And with no emotion on face, while tears streaming down from emotionless, empty eyes, he opened his mouth. It was scream of the Klaxosaur Prince.

* * *

And here we are coming — the main question of this tale, the key issue, what was before?

In this tears of the prince were memories of the past. Ones that must be recollected. If he does, then will be found the right path.

Drop by drop of tears flowed out as if was a cracked vessel. Pace could change but always flowed.

* * *

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

A little footsteps echoed at the whole cave full of pillars.

It was a small boy so reminiscent a human ones. Even though he's a bit older now, just as clumsy. Also clothes were changed too. As always it was a typical tight outfit, but with altered patterns. They were more like _her_ and covering horns which have grown a little. It looks like his posture left much to be desired. He is always hunched and often moves on all fours. However, there's been some improvements in his behavior that began to show. Appearance of his was more magnificence just as _she_, but habits are like animals.

As usual, it was a time for playing in the great hall where she sits, a little way from her. Not that he could play here or have anything to play with. There was just no other place, and she was near if any happens. They haven't much contacts and their relationship at an impasse.

Behind the throne there where she is sitting, were two giant serpents. They wriggling and were motionless at the same moment. Many colours are lit on their mechanical, metal scales.

As stated earlier, relationship between them is far from satisfactory. Meantime of idleness his eyes focused at her. The boy started roaring at the princess out of boredom, and predictably, she ignored.

Trying to potter about his psychology and mindset is ungrateful case, more important is useless. He was roaring at her a little longer before stopped. At some point he felt the look on his face. One of the serpents opened its eye and without any move of head, the pupil staggered right towards the boy. Such action scared him and he stops making any noise.

In fear, he fell on the ground on his bottom. Wishing to roar and distract her is gone.

The boy wasn't in this position for long before he'd left her and ran away.

Among the thousands of various places in these catacombs was one especial, specially made for him. A typical room as the other, but more clean and modern by comparison, residential one. Totally dark room of black walls with blue light insertions. Performed in minimalistic style and having some furniture made of strange, not like anything material. In general the whole room looks pretty unusual and scary a little.

For example let's take a closer look at the furniture. A bed that stands in the corner of the room and a very simple table that also is performs the task of a box. The bed is nothing but a black rectangle which very soft weirdly. Without pillows or blanket, cause all of it don't have to, comfortable without any of this. Another one, the table, has the same appearance, just a square. If touch certain places, the needed drawer of bedside table will open. Although it has three inside.

Blue-skinned boy ran into the room and flopped onto the bed, nose to the usual place where a pillow supposed to be and he cried. The fabric of the bed was very soft and it felt like you are flying. He fell asleep.

...

Have passed not much time.

A little while later, the boy woke up by twitching in his back. She stood behind him, as long as he was lying face to the wall and was sleepy. He's drooling and make a noises like the ones of sleep. It is difficult to say what they sounds like. Something between "munya-munya" and regular snoring, but not it. His jaw is forming, the boy possesses a lot from her. Including glands and larynx, allows him scream and growl like the ones of his kind. Because of that noises he makes more resemble growling with sonorous notes.

"Still..." she thought indignantly, disgruntled with reality that he's still asleep, and gazed from top to bottom at his sleepy body. "_Wake up!_"

Having received some sort of mental attack, the boy jumped out of fear on the bed. Before he could understand what is going on, the princess had grabbed him by tentacles around his body and dragged with. All the way boy tried to get off the tentacles and growl, he was biting. The princess didn't want to hurt him and was afraid break him, so she gave him a little freedom to move. Not fetter movements and not holds him tight.

Roll over constantly in futile fight against her tentacles, again and again, has led to the boy didn't notice that he is in the forbidden area, where he wasn't normally allowed to be. What was it like? The Forbidden Area, enormous amount of premises which were not used past of millions of years and the miracle remaining thanks to forgotten technology of the past.

The princess carefully moved by her tentacles at the same time watching not to damage _him_. Elevator shaft, filled with stalagmites, a long ago was out of service. She was using her tentacles to come down.

To the bottom, at the beginning of everything.

* * *

The path was long and now there it's ended.

Even begun to sleep in her tentacles the boy was awakened by a rough throw. He fell on the metallic, cold slatted floor. It was a larger premises, mostly in height. Rubbing where it hurts he turned around at her. She's never seem like this. The princess looked down at him as always.

"The time has come."


End file.
